


The battle of Theta Deltiri 6

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: http://www.blakes7online.com/news.phpMy contribution to the Horizon Advent calendar.A fight on a snowy planet





	The battle of Theta Deltiri 6

Travis stood in the snow of Theta Deltiri 6 surrounded by Mutoids. His mission was to capture Blake and his crew. He wasn't sure exactly where they were but knowing his enemy he was sure that Blake would have split up his party .

Cally was watching Travis and reporting telepathically to Blake and Avon about his movements. Avon was concerned that she was overly impressed by Travis's planning.

"Servalan's here."Cally reported describing the ruthless Supreme Commander's clothes in vivid detail to Jenna. Both rebels were impressed at how easily she glided over the rough terrain in her high heeled boots, her furs draped to afford maximum protection against the weather.

The Mutoids had built a defensive wall surrounding the command area claimed by Travis. They had laid traps along the approaches and prepared their weapons and ammunition for a siege.

\-----------------------  
Blake had spilt his party. Cally had been left as a scout to watch the Federation base. Avon was in command of Dayna, Tarrant and Vila.  
Jenna was in command of Gan, Soolin and Avalon.  
Blake had Tyce, Kasabi and Del Grant under his orders.

They waited in the cold for the optimum time to strike .

\--------------------------

The sun crested over the horizon, temporary blinding the Federation guards. With a whoop, snowballs from both the left and right flanks pounded into the base. Mutoids fell over themselves as their serum-depleted bodies struggled to retaliate in kind.

Avon using Orac's designed trebuchet flung bucket loads of snow at the shuttles preventing them being used as cover.  
Servalan proved to be as deadly a shot with a snowball as she was glamorous. She single-handedly took out Cally and all of Blake's team, making a special effort to destroy Kasabi. She then turned her attention to Avon and company guarding the catapult. Dayna and Vila mounted a spirited counter-attack using Dayna's latest model, snow packed around an ice core, eventually driving her back.

The ground was soon littered with broken snowballs and the smashed walls of the Federation snow fort. Jenna's team eventually managed to break into the fortress and take Servalan hostage.  
Travis was still screaming orders when Sinofar and Meegat declared Blake the winner. Giroc declared Vargas as the Lord of Misrule for the remaining days of the Old Earth celebration. Servalan, Travis and the Mutoids had to cook what President Sarkoff described as a Midwinter feast for Blake and his crew.

Vila had found some mistletoe and was currently snogging Soolin behind one of the shuttles, meanwhile both Avon and Servalan were missing. Jenna stood near the Terran greenery but Blake appeared to be either unaware of the significance or was pining for Avon.

Servalan and Avon re-appeared when the feast started. Her furs were covered in snow and she had a cat got the canary smug smirk on her face.

Blake handed a tankard of strong ale to Travis and asked, "Same time next year?"

Travis just glared with his one eye. "I'll get you for this Blake!" as he brushed away ice from his leather uniform.


End file.
